Ivan's Past
by Star Requiem
Summary: Well it's kind of about Ivan's past . Rated R for some minor swearing and it's kind of going to get more depressing .
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I do not own Golden Sun so blah .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Ivan's point of view*  
  
  
  
I woke up . Moonlight shone in my nearly empty room and onto my face .  
I sensed something wasn't right , no it wasn't right at all . Where was my mother ?  
Where was he , that is to say my father . I remembered them having one of their many   
arguements the night before . My father questioning my mother , " Why don't you take   
the little bastard , he's your damn child anyway ! As far as I'm concerned , I will not  
have this..... this misfit for my own damned son ! " The words played over and over in my mind   
'I will not have this..... this misfit for my own damned son !' They echoed almost victoriously .   
I knew my father hated me . I knew all right from the several beatings I recieved . He'd sometimes   
even throw salt water on the wounds afterward . And there was my mother , watching helplessly . She  
knew she couldn't do anything , I knew very well of this .   
My father refered to me as a misfits for these , well , powers I have . He used to watch me when  
I was very little , with a scowl on his face as I would play in the garden pick up the occasional honey bee ,  
talk to it , then set it back down on the leaf or flower . He scowled because I was not stung . For years I  
went on wondering why my father hated me so . And she , my mother , loved me so much .....  
*CRASH* A bolt of thunder made it's call into the quiet , rainy night . Like my father yelling at my mother .  
Almost instantly , a lightning bolt followed . I had always been amazed by thunderstorms . The lightning and  
thunder like rivals , enemies , clashing titans , all those things and more to me .   
My bedroom door swung open . In the doorway stood my father . One of the last things I remember him saying was,  
"I'm finally rid of you , you little bastard !" With that he threw my body out the window and I remember falling .  
Falling .  
I hit the ground so hard , it knocked the wind right out of me . The very last thing I heard was my father's manical  
laughter andmy mother's scream before the house went up in flames . He had killed her and himself . With the small amount   
of space between houses, the fire quickly spred . Before long , I was surrounded by flames . I blacked out .   
In my semi-concious state the next day , I heard voices . 'Oh good,' I thought hearing the female voice, 'maybe mommy  
is still alive !' Maybe , I thought , maybe . I opened my eyes to find I was wrong . Sitting around me were a bunch of   
strangers . I examined my surroundings . I lay in a soft, warm bed . The scent of roses was in the air . The whole place   
felt as if it was my home . I felt it somewhat should've been . I began to look around the room when a voice suddenly   
stopped me . " Oh , you're awake ! We thought you would never come to ! " The woman whose voice I heard earlier piped up .   
I looked at her . She was tall , slender and had long dirty-blonde hair . She smiled at me and said, " So who are you ?  
My name is Tikal and this is my husband Brian . " The man smiled at me .  
" M-m-m-m-my n-name is I-I-Ivan ..... " I replied weakly and smiled the same way . I had a feeling that this was going   
to be my home for quite a while . " Well , it is a pleasure to meet you , Ivan ." she said . Tikal and Brian smiled at me,  
two smiles so warm , I just couldn't help but smile in return . " I guess this is your new home with us . " the man said .  
I nodded . I knew it would be .   
  
To Be Continued ..... 


	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I don't own it ! How many damned times must I say so !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well , later on in that week , I discovered this new town to be called Kalay .   
A nice town I might add . I hadn't heard of it before , but sheesh , I'm only five years  
old ! I found many of the people in this town , like I , possessed strange powers . They tought  
me of these people who are called adepts , whom specialize in certain elements and powers . Elements ?  
What are they ? I had always pondered this , wondering , when my father used to mumble about elements ,  
what on Earth he was talking about .   
These 'Elements' as I later learned were a force that made up all matter . Earth , Fire , Water ,   
Wind ..... It really made me think of how these could all fit together to form life itself .   
My least favourite part of my new life was school . Yes , school . My very first day was like hell .   
I met a boy who called himself 'Ed' which was short for Edward in his case . We became quick friends . We  
played together all day when some weird man and woman attacked . They told us we had better tell them all   
we knew about Alchemy or our little friend here , which was revealed to be Edward , wouldn't live to see his  
next golden sun . Alchemy ? What is Alchemy ? Regardless of my self question , I had to save my only friend .  
I don't know how , but I managed to uncontrolably cast a 'whirlwind' of sorts and knock the man back just enough   
to release his grip on Edward . I suddenly lost control of myself with this power and accidentally attacked someone .  
The village people must have thought I allied these strange people afterall , and I was thrown out of this village .  
I did not know what to do . I couldn't help it , I didn't mean to attack the little girl . All-in-all these actions made   
me look like a monster to the people of Kalay . I traveled . What else was I to do ? I headed onward throughout the world   
in which I did not know . The only thing I recall Edward saying was , " How could I have ever trusted you ! You..... You   
freak !" " Monster !" I heard another willager cry , " he must no longer be accepted into our village ! " And with that they  
threw me out . A five year old child in the middle of a place I didn't recognize .   
About a week past and I finally reached a town . It was a small town , but it would do . Afterall , what harm could it do   
to ask for a warm bed and something to eat . Alot obviously .   
The people of this town were barbaric . They tried to kill me but I escaped . I was on the road again . I heard a noise , like  
a moaning sound . All of a sudden , a white ghostly figure appeared . I recognized it as a monster known as Amaze . I reach for a stick  
that seemed handy in sight . I grabbed it but as soon as my frail fingers touched it , the Amaze attacked . I swung my stick at it , but   
to my shock , it went right through . It attacked again , this time I nimbly dodged its attack . All of a sudden I felt strange . Like   
a surge of energy hit me . I held out my hands , dropped the stick , and yelled "Whirlwind!" . Again , it was uncontrollable . The Amaze   
had been felled with the blast . I still felt out of control . I didn't even know what I was doing and I finally just fainted .  
I awoke to find a small girl standing over me . " Oh my ! Are you okay ?! " she said in a high pitched , yet sweet voice .   
" Uhhhhhhhhhhhh ..... " I groaned . " Oh you're hurt ! " she exclaimed , teary-eyed and staring at my chest . I suddenly realised how much  
pain I was in and cried out . " Here let me help you ..... " she said softly . She tore a peice of cloth from her dress . She wrapped this   
around me and asked , " Do you feel any better ? " " Uh ..... Y...es ." I said weakly and smiled . " Let's go get you to the nearest town ,  
come on it's not that far ! " she helped me up . " What's your name ? " she asked . " My name i...s I..va..n . " " Oh well then , hello Ivan ,  
my name's Ayko , pleasure to meet ya ! " She smiled . I smiled in return . Her smile was so caring that it made me feel a blush creep up my   
cheeks . I turned my head the other way . " What's wrong ? " she asked . " Oh ..... It's , uh , nothing ..... heh heh , yeah nothing ! " I  
replied quickly . " Oh okay " And so , Ayko and I sped off to the nearest village .  
  
  
To Be Continued ..... 


	3. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN IT !!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
About an hour later , Ayko and I ended up in some sort of town . When we  
neared the gate she exclaimed, " Oh no ! Master ! " I looked at the town and   
to my complete shock , it was up in flames .   
*flashback*  
" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! " I could hear my father laughing as   
the flames ignited . And here I was , lying helplessly on the ground while he  
killed my own mother . Tears were pouring down my face as I heard her scream .  
In one ball of orange flame , the fire spread to the other houses in the village .   
And then , a bolt of thunder crashed and the shock of the noise knocked me unconcious .  
*end flashback*  
I quickly shook these painful memories out of my head . It had been a mere two weeks   
ago when I had watched my own family and village , go up in an inferno . I watched as   
Ayko ran into the village and then I followed . There were villagers scrambling . I watched   
as a young couple gave their child to someone whom was running off to find help , so they could  
help the other villagers .   
Ayko and I approached a large burning fortress . " NO MASTER ! " she yelled once again .   
She dashed to the door . I quickly stopped her . " You can't possibly think of going in the..... "  
I was cut off by her fist slamming into my head , knocking me off my feet . She dashed once again   
to the door . I got up weakly but got to her in time to block the entrance . " No you cant ! " I said   
again . " You wanna fight ?! " she yelled . She was the first to take a swing . She nailed me pretty  
good . I took in the punches and verbal abuse for about five minutes until I felt a rage inside of me .  
My eyes started to glow purple and I created another of those uncontrollable energy blasts . It knocked   
her back into the ground . She looked scared and I tried to stop myself but I couldn't . I aimlessly   
shot another blast at her . It hit her arm . It looked broken . " Ivan knock it off . " she said . It   
didn't work in her case . I raised my hand to fire another blast but I was stopped . I looked to my right  
as something had caught my attention . A Zombie was attacking a small child and I aimed the blast at it . I  
hit the bastard of a thing and it disintagrated . My eyes became normal as I rushed and grabbed the child   
right before an inferno exploded from the house it had been leaning against . The parents of this child   
quickly got her back . I looked around . Where was Ayko ? Oh no . Had she gone into that castle ? I knew   
she had . I ran into the burning building to look for her . It was so hot I couldn't stand it . I found a man   
who was trying to escape . It turned out he was the ruler of this area . I showed him the exit since it was  
blocked by smoke . He dragged me out with him .   
A week later Ayko's body was found amidst the rubble of the fortress . It was a lovely funeral . Lots of  
flowers . I cried , in death she left to know me only as the monster who had attacked her . Her master , who turned   
out to be a Jupiter Adept , took care of me . He tought me how to use my powers properly . This proved to be useful  
as now I could control them instead of lashing out on people uncontrollably . He allowed a woman , she had purple hair  
and looked very wise , teach me all about my powers .   
Well, I spent ten years with this Jupiter Adept named Ryhushu . I grew up in his palace and became quite fond of  
him . The Master , once in his travels , found a man . We took him back to the palace , cleaned him up and then requested   
an introduction . " I thank you for your aid . I am called Lord Hammet . I have journeyed to make buisness as a merchant . "  
This 'Hammet' was given a place to stay at our palace . A week passed after he had stayed and already we were under seige .  
The invaders demanded captive of Hammet . My Master had thought of a plan . " Listen closely Hammet , I have a plan that WILL work . "  
  
  
  
To Be Continued ..... 


	4. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : You know the drill .  
  
  
  
  
  
My Master took Lord Hammet into his chambers . He asked me to come along and  
I followed . " Listen Hammet , and listen very closely , I have advice for your   
merchant buisness and an escape plan from this seige . " he said , " I am asking you   
to take this child , Ivan , and flee from here to a large town called Kaylay . "   
Kaylay ? My heart skipped a beat . Return to the very people whom hated me so ?  
Surely I would be rejected once again . " Yes , that is a good plan , but why the   
boy ? " " Because . Lord Hammet , may I speak to you , alone . " Ryhushu looked my   
way as I nodded and left the room . I had no intention of listening in on their   
conversation . It was probably something I shouldn't know just yet or all together anyway .   
The only thing I knew of this plan was we were to travel to Kaylay , I had to serve Lord  
Hammet and assist him on his merchanting travels , and Hammet was to take care of a strange   
item called the Shamon's Rod . " You two had better rest up as you will head out of this seige   
tomorrow . " my Master said as he bid us goodnight .   
The next day , we were lent a small carrage and were sent out of the village . We made it   
to Kaylay . " It's awful Lord Ryhushu must stay there with the seige , isn't it Ivan ? " I didn't  
answer Lord Hammet . Instead my mind was in a trail of thought about when Ayko had died . It was   
horrible that day for me ..... I was cut off from my trail of thought by a voice , " Hello there .  
Are you new to Kaylay ? " she asked us . She was beautiful with long brownish-red hair . She wore   
the clothing of a peasant woman and she was washing clothes . We simply nodded our heads to her question .  
" Oh well then , who are you ? My name is (Author's Note : Correct me if I'm wrong on her name . Thanks . )  
Layarna . " " My name is Hammet and this is my servant , Ivan . " he replied . They talked for a while .  
This talking went on for months , when finally one day whilst I was gardening at Lord Hammet's palace , yes palace ,  
I over heard them talking . " Layarna , I have a question for you . " Hammet said . " Yes , what is it Hammet ? "   
" I , well , wanted to know if you would marry me ..... " he said . I felt happy for my Master when she accepted .  
I then continued to garden so I wouldn't be in trouble for not doing my work .   
I did not go to their wedding , mainly because it was against the law for a mere peasant or servant to attend a high  
authority wedding , but also because I was slacking in my work . I had lately felt depressed . Memories I just could not  
lock away were coming back to haunt me and I lost sleep at night , making me sluggish for work .  
Then one day an offer came across me . A child about my age offered me to run away with him so I would no longer be a servant .  
I took time to think about that but finally accepted . And so , I was on the road again , this time with a boy named Edward .   
Edward . That seemed all too familiar . " So don't you remember me Ivan ? " he asked . " Yes I do ..... " I said . And I did remember .  
He was my best friend when I went to school here . Back then Kaylay was much, much smaller but since it was right along the road to Tolbi ,   
a mayjor silk place , it was excellent for merchants and grew in population . " Where are we going ? " I asked curiously . " Vault .   
It's a town just North of here . " " Oh , sounds good ! " I replied . And so I was off with Edward to a new town named Vault .  
  
  
To Be Continued ..... 


	5. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : *sigh* I should hope you know by now .....  
  
  
  
  
We arrived at Vault . I guess I kind of liked the town . Edward  
and I went to an inn to stay for the night . " How on Earth will we   
pay for it ?! " I asked in shock . " Simple ..... " he answered and pulled  
out a bagful of coins . " Where did you get those ?!" I asked , again bewildered   
by the fact that a peasant child like him had that much . He leaned my direction .  
" I stole them . " he whispered . Then his face went serious , " You better not tell  
or I will make sure you'll pay with more than money ..... " I gulped but simply nodded .  
I had been in enough fights already and did not need this one . All of a sudden the innkeeper   
spoke up , " So are you guys gonna pay up or not ..... " " Oh , yeah , that's right ..... "  
Edward said as he forked over 20 coins . The innkeeper looked suspicious . " Where on Earth did  
a couple of peasent boys get a bag of cash like that ? " " Um ..... well , you see sir , our parents  
tried to save enough for the two of us to escape Kaylay . You see , there was a terrible fire and ..... "  
The innkeeper stopped him , " Fire ?! There was no fire in Kaylay ! I better get the guards and   
the mayor here , you two are under arrest . " My stomach churned . I hadn't done anything wrong had I ?   
No , but I guess I was guilty socially .   
They sent a man to inform Lord Hammet of where I was . He arrived , plenty pissed off at me . The   
police explained about the stolen cash and the trouble we gave the inn keeper . Hammet was infuriated and  
boy did I get it that night . " IVAN , WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ?! RUNNING AWAY IS ONE  
THING , BUT STEALING PEOPLE'S MONEY IS ANOTHER FACTOR ALL TOGETHER ! " he screamed . " I-I-I didn't steal  
any money , Master . " I said , my voice was just above a whisper . " This is unexceptable Ivan , I can not  
beleive you . Why on Earth would you run away ?! " " FINE YOU KNOW WHAT , MAYBE I WASN'T HAPPY ! MAYBE I DIDN'T   
WANT TO STAY IN YOUR STUPID PALACE ! YOU THINK EVERYONE HAS A PERFECT LIFE , LIKE EVEN SOMEONE WHO WORKS ALL DAY  
SITS ON A GOLDEN THRONE IN THE EVENING ! NO , IT'S NOT LIKE THAT , SOME OF US HAVE TO WATCH OUR PARENTS DIE BECAUSE   
THEY KILL ONE ANOTHER , SOME OF US WATCH OUR FRIENDS DIE AND THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT BUT HAVE SOME MAN  
DRAG THEM AWAY TO SAFETY WHILE THEIR ONLY FRIENDS LIFE GOES UP IN A DAMN , HELLISH INFERNO ! NO , HAMMET , NOT EVERYONE   
GETS TO LIVE A LIFE FULL OF JOY WITH FEW FLAWS , AND THAT INCLUDES ME ! " I screamed and began to sob . I ran out of the room   
and a police guard stopped stopped me . He took me back to where Hammet was waiting . " Ivan , I'll make you a deal , if you  
can watch this artifact , the Shaman's Rod , and take care of it , I will cut you free of being my servant . But if you lose it ,   
you will take responsibility and will remain searching for it in that town . Guards will make sure you do not escape until it is found . "  
I nodded at his offer . I took responsibility of the Shaman's Rod .   
Oh no ! Only one week has passed and already I can't find it . Things have been so rough lately . With the eruptions at Mt.Aleph and   
the disappearance of the rod , I have more than a reason to be stressed . That and Hammet will be returning today . I hear some people talking  
of warriors from Vale that have entered town . Wow , I wonder if they were in Vale when the eruption happened . Oh the rod where is it ? Oh no ,  
I see Hammet's caravan . Shit , what do I do ? I guess I tell him the truth .  
" What do you mean lost it ?! " " I lost the Shaman's Rod ..... " " Ivan I have no choice , you know the agreement . " I could only sadly   
nod . By the looks of tings , I would be in Vault for a long time . A while after Hammet left , two young men came in . Well , I guess I ssouldn't say   
young , afterall they look older than me . They're talking to the mayor . Oh man , he's already embarassing me about the damn rod . They're coming this way .  
" Oh hello there , you must be Ivan , the one who lost the rod everyone's talking about . " the blonde one said . " Wow they were all right , this kid gives   
me the creeps too ..... " the red-hedded one said . " GARET !!!!! " the blonde scolded him . " It's okay really ..... " I piped up . " Well if you're sure ,   
because I can pummel him if you're offended , " the blonde said grinning , " My names Issac and this is Garet ..... " he said as he scowled at Garet . " Pleasure  
to meet you both , I can assure you that there will be no need for fighting though . " I said smiling slightly . They looked friendly enough , but at the same time   
like they have a troubled past . Maybe I could mind-read them and ask them for help .....  
  
The End . 


End file.
